The Sandbox
by Guilty.Rose
Summary: Ichigo met a girl in a sandbox when he was three and as they grew up he fell for her, then she just leaves. Poor Ichigo. one shot


I really wanted to do a story from guy's perspective, it's something I've never done, I hope it's good.

I don't own Bleach

Maybe I had loved her once, maybe I still love her. The one thing I do know is that I liked that she would always be there, she was concrete. I knew her before everything happened, everything that changed me. Before Rukia crashed through my window and later gave me her powers and I became a shinigami, back when I was just Ichigo Kurosaki, a boy with a strange ability to see spirits.

The last time I saw was through the dirty window of a taxi cab. As it sped away, as she sped out of my life. I knew I'd never see her again. We had both changed each other for the better. Then the taxi cab took away my concrete and I was left with nothing to stand on.

I knew her because of The Sandbox. My mom had taken me to the park one day when I was three and there she was making sand castles. I went to sit in The Sandbox with her; I started to make a sand castle.

"You're doing it all wrong stupid" she towered over me with dark brown pigtails and a puffy pink dress. Then she sat down and began instructing me on how to build a proper sand castle. After I built a sand castle to her liking she cocked her said to the side and asked me, "What's your name?"

"I'm Ichigo"

"Ichigo? That's a stupid name for a boy. My name's Ichigo"

Ichigo and I were never really close, but we were always there for each other. Maybe it was the fact that we had the same name or maybe it was what happened after she told me my name was stupid. I kicked sand in her face, but it wasn't that that made us friends, it was what happened after that. She laughed, well giggled, and back and landed on her fluffy pink butt in The Sandbox.

After all that Ichigo just kept giggling. When we were older I found out why, I had changed her. She had been a rich snob, no one would have ever kicked sand in her face. After that she was nicer to everyone.

Ichigo and I didn't go to the same school, she went to the most exclusive private. We did always manage to meet up at The Sandbox and we were always there for each other. She was there when my mom died and I was there when her parents got a divorce.

Then one day she wasn't at The Sandbox when she was supposed to. We were both just barely 15 and I knew she had to be there, she had been ever since we made our agreement 5 years before that. I rushed to her house, something was wrong Ichigo was always there.

Her mother was in the backyard of their oversized house sunning herself. I came flying through the back gate.

"AHHHHH!!!!!! BURGALAR!!!!!!!!!!" Ichigo's mother shrieked and cowered on her lawn chair.

"I'm going to rob you, I need to know where Ichigo is" Ichigo's mother let out a sigh of relief and sat calmly on her lawn chair.

"Ichigo left" her mother said calmly as if this were normal.

"What do you mean she left?" I shouted my temper rising.

"She just left, said she was fed up with me and bored with here, she's on to bigger and better things" Ichigo's mother went back to sunning herself again. I stood there for a few minutes in shock. "Why are you still here? Go away"

"When did she leave?"

"If I tell you will you go away?"

"Yes"

"About ten minutes in a taxi, she was heading north"

"Thank you" I shouted as I lunged out of the backyard at top speed. I flew down their street heading north until a yellow taxi cab came into my view, with a familiar girl in the backseat, Ichigo. I chased after it, there was a lot of traffic and they were at a red light, I could stop her. Just as I got close the light turned green, the taxi sped on to wherever it was going.

Ichigo turned back for a split second, I don't know if she saw me, but it was the last time I saw her. Ichigo was unlike anyone I'd ever known and I loved her. Maybe I still do all these years later as I stick my hands into the sand of The Sandbox and I still remember all the times we had here. It reminds me of how much I miss her.


End file.
